Dr. Jenkins
There you are BOILS AND GHOULS! Your just in SLIME to join my A-OOZE-MENT PARK. That's right kiddies, there's SCARE-A-MEL CORN, SCARE-A-MEL APPLES, and much, much more. Like this little SCARY-GO-ROUND, about a local doctor, who has a secret I call... "Please enjoy the roast ladies and gentlemen!" an older man in a dining-room in Baltimore, Maryland said to his guests in 1956 one evening. "Thank you, Dr. Jenkins" a lady at the table said to him and the six others around the the table rose their glasses of wine with her. "Too kind of you Joyce, you're quite welcome" Dr. Jenkins replied to the lady, sitting down at the table himself, joining them all. Dr. Jenkins, Joyce and the six others, dined on roast and drank wine together. A record of Fur Elise played on a record-player against the dining room-wall. When Dr. Jenkins was clearing the table of plates, one guest stood close by. "Well, Dr. Jenkins, thank you again for a lovely meal tonight. I haven't ate that good since my wife and I got married" the man said and chuckled, smiling. "Thank you Christopher!" Dr. Jenkins replied with a grin. "Before you go my Friend, please come into my study with me!" Dr. Jenkins asked Christopher. "Sure" he answered. The men then sat in the doctor's study and the doctor showed Christopher a surgical scalpel. "This is my prized tool of all my surgeries, Christopher. I have used it for forty years tonight!" Dr. Jenkins explained to him. "The anniversary I see sir!" he said. "Yes!" Dr. Jenkins added. "You have some fine things as a surgeon doctor. I'm sorry that our friendship has to come to an end!" Christopher explained. He held a gun up, aiming it at Dr. Jenkins. "After I murder you, I will steal your valueables here" he said. "Well, I am saddened Christopher that it's come to this then" the doctor replied and the scalpel went into Christopher's stomach, causing him to scream and drop his gun. The doctor quickly got Christopher out of his house, into the backseat of his car and drove to a hospital. He promptly strapped Christopher onto a gurney outside and pushed him into the place, through the halls and into the emergency room. Dr. Jenkins got Christopher on the operating-table and as Christopher woke up moaning in pain, Dr. Jenkins leaned over him whispering, "you shall make an exquisite snack". Dr. Jenkins grew extremely long fangs and his skin got a sickening-yellow in his blue scrubs. The doctor's eyes became a glowing-green and his fingernails grew to extremely long claws. Christopher jerked and writhed, as a needle went into his arm and then grew silent and still. The monster hissed, biting into his forehead, murdering him, as its claws dove into the stomach of the corpse. Wow, that was FRIGHT a SURPRISE for Christopoher. He couldn't STOMACH IT very much though. But that creature sure DOCTORED HIM UP in the end eh? I recommend my personal favorite ride kiddies: THE SCARE-RIS WHEEL Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee!